night meets day
by Lady Tigar
Summary: Spike has a long lost love and Usagi has the power to kill vampires. But she is not a slayer.lemon now has stop
1. Default Chapter

Night meets day  
  
Ok here the thing i don't own sailore moon or Buffy the vampire slayer. So ha ha ha I have nothing Boy Spike is a hottie. I wish i own him but sorry to say not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark like always. he could never see the day agane. He had to stay with the forver night. But he got use to it. After all he is what about 300 years old. You may ask how is that possible, it easy; he is a vampire. A creature of the night. He had to feed off of blood to live. But not human blood. He drinks Pigs blood. It's not the beast in the world but it the olny way he can live and eat. He stops walking and lifeats up his head and looks around. Not even knowng it he walks to a house the he would never be abile to enter anymore. He sighed and walk back to a place he called home for a while now. He opens the door and findes some thing or more like someone he did not think would happen to him.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~  
Japane  
  
"Damn it Usagi why can't you came on time for a change. I mean it not inpossble, but you make it out to be". Yelled a very mad Pryo scout also know as Rei. usagi was not even lisoning to them she just though of her fight with a vampire. It was not just a vampire i was aslo Mamoru. He was turnd it to one last night. Usagi had it. " SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW"! yelled a very pist ( sorry but i don't know how to spell that. i looked in my dictionary and can't find it and you brother is asleep. so if you don't mind could some one give it to me. Thank you vary much) off blond girl. Everyone look at her and to scared to say anything. " Thats beater, now do you want to hear me out or should i just live now".sadi Usagi.  
  
"We will lison ( same for this one) to you Princess". Said Makoto. "N ow i had to fight Mamoru to day becouse he was a vampire". there was a long pause then everyone was laughing. " y-you hahaha fighting hehehe v-vam-vampires hahaha",said a blue hairgirle also know as Ami. "Yea that was a good one meat ball head".Said Rei geting up off the ground where she was laughing her head off. "Usagi are you ok did he hurt you", ask Minako.  
"No but i need to speak with Giles and Buffy. I also need to speak with Spike".With that said Usagi gets up and leaves them with out a second look back.  
  
~_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^^__^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"So what are you doing here"?ask Spike. " I need to speak with you and Buffy" said Usagi. "But i also wanted to bee with you agane. But i know you wont let that happen. So i will talk my leave." She said all that in English. With that said she got up and moved to the door but was stop by Spike. He had his arms around Usagi. She staeted to cry. It has been so long sents she has been in his arms. Spike take herto his bed and stayed with her so she could stop crying.   
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So what do you think. I will do more if i get 20 reviews. I hope you all like it there will be a lemon in ther i think next chapter. Well hope you enjoy bye bye bye 


	2. together again

i started a new chapter even thow i olny got three reviews but i want to put this down befor i forght. As i said befor i suck at spelling and i can't find spell check on word pad. I also don't know anything about computers. I will ask you if you are going to make fun of what i write i ask you to make me laugh also.  
Night meets day Ch2   
Spike was holding her as she cryeds and told him of what she been through. " Ssshh it ok sweety. I am here babby". Spike repated to her over and over. Finaly she stop crying but she was still holding him. "I missed you so much. Please down push me a way agane".Came a whisper from the the blonde in his arms. " I wont make that mistake agane. I promise". Whisper Spike as he ran his up and down her back. They stayed like that untill the door to Spike cript was roughfly opened by ( anyone wants give a guess......no ok) Buffy. "Whats going on here and who are you"? Demand the girl that Usagi has only seen once. Usagi was not happy to have been woken up by the suden noise.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^  
  
Buffy was patroling around the graveyard when she heard someone crying. She ran to where she heard the cry. She came to Spikes cript when the crying stop. Worry for the girls safty she kick the door open to find Spike holding a girl with long blonde hair. Then it hits her the blonde is Usagi.  
~_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Usagi is that really you"? Ask Buffy as she just Sttard at the two holding each others. " Yes it is. Said a very tired and annoyed Usagi. " What are you doing here"? " I will tell you tomorrow morning ok. leave me be. Goodnight". " Oh, ok then night Usagi". "night"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
When Buffy left Usagi she went back to where she slept befor she was woken up by Buffy. Spike kiss her with passion they both thought he never had. With that kiss it awoke something in him that he thought he never had.( ok at this point i don't know much. This is a leon part and my brother in now asleep. So this is just me and my dictionary. I also don't know much about sex so i am going to uses someone elses. They have full creditto the person i used. I will do it at the end befor my answer reviews. thank you and sorry for miss spellings.) Spke set Usagi down on the bed and just looked at her for a moment. He knew his feelings for the girl, but still did not know how she felt about him. He stared into her shining eyes and brought his hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
Usagi was a little shocked at how gentle he was being, but was very happy. She could not remember ever having feelings this intense even when she had been in love with him befor.She smiled and pulled the vampire down to her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Spike pressed closer and turned the kiss into something much more intense. While their tongues battled he set about the task of ridding her of her dress. He began to lick down her neck her moans spurring him on. He kissed her right breast as he kneaded the other with his hand. Usagis hand traveled up his back and pulled at his shirt. Her hands clenched as Sike began to suckle like a little pup and then paid the same attention to her other breast. All comprehensive thought had left Usagi and she was only able to moan as Spike began to kiss lower. He dipped his tongue into Usagis navel making her shiver. Spike then removed Usagi's underwear. Usagi tensed for a minute but then relaxed as Spike began to kiss her inner thigh. One of his hands moved to the curls around her core and stroked her. Usagi moaned and then was shocked when his tongue replaced his fingers.  
  
'Kami, she tastes good.' Spike licked her center and plunged his tongue into her tight heat and stroked her from the inside.  
  
"Oh god...Spi...ke."  
Spike being overcome by his own arousal and sensing that Usagi was near completion stopped him ministrations and set about removing his clothing. Usagi groaned at the loss, but then noticed what he was doing. She sat up and helped him remove his clothing. Her hand traveled down his broad chest and defined abs and began to remove his pants. 'Kami he's huge.'  
  
Spike put his hands on Usagi's shoulders and pushed her back to the bed. He kissed her breathless as he entered her. He entered her slowly but then came to the barrier of her maidenhood. 'She's a virgin?' Strangely this new information pleased him. "This will hurt a bit love." With a thrust of his hips he claimed her virginity. usagi cried out in pain, but Spike put his lips to hers and swallowed her cries. He placed apologetic kisses on her shoulders and waited for her to adjust to him. Soon she moved her hips against his telling him she was ready.  
  
Spike started out their dance slow but soon sped up as he got lost in the pleasure she was giving him. Usagi moaned his name as if it were the only word she could remember. She felt a fire in her stomach growing. Usagi came while crying out her lover's name. Usagi's muscles tightened around Spike's length and he came with a low growl. Usagi purred as she felt his seed spill into her.(rember vampires can have or make babbys)   
Spike caught himself so that he did not collapse on Usagi and pulled out of her. Usagi whimpered at the loss, but was sated when he pulled her close to him.  
" I love you Usagi"  
"I love you too, Spike"  
Soon after that Usagi went to sleep while Spike was think why he has lot her befor.   
End of chapter2  
Thank you Shichan. I have use you lemon scen with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.in you story Reclaiming Home. once agane thank you.  
  
thanks for the reviews   
Lady love= thank for the help and i will talk about that i chapter 3. can you wat the long?  
starfury3000= sorry you are not the 20 review but i deside to do it any way.   
Tabbes= If you are going to make fun of my writing do it so i can laugh also. I can't find my spell check. But i got my brother with me right now. 


End file.
